A Different Perspective
by CrazySoccerGirl236
Summary: Mia- no one knows who she is, not even her. But they know she's special. They just don't know how special
1. Summer Holidays

Mirianna Lily Potter. A name that should be famous, but is known to few. A last name that seems common, but to those in the wizarding world is not. The last name of the boy who lived, Harry James Potter. She is his sister, and she too lived. She too, survived as an orphan. But no one knows who she is, how special she is. No one knows her secret apart from one person: Albus Dumbledore.

"Girls! UP! UP! UP!" a screeching voice screamed the same words that it screamed every morning. Mia sat up, her long blond hair perfect even after a night of tossing and turning. She rubbed her bright hazel eyes and stood up. She got dressed and went downstairs, where she ate her breakfast of oatmeal and blueberries. Ms. Schmidt, the orphanage keeper, gave her a list of tasks to do. Mia was determined to finish them quickly. It was the first day of the summer holidays, and she wanted as much free time as she could get. She gathered apples from Farmer Bens orchard that he kept for Ms. Schmidt, then washed the dishes used to make breakfast. After folding the laundry and sweeping the entry hall, she got on her bike and rode to the post office, her last job of the day.

HARRYPHARRYPHARRYPHARRYP

Peg, the friendly mailwoman greeted her when she walked in.

"How are you today?" Peg asked.

"Fine," Mia replied. Seeing that she was distracted, Peg gave her the orphanage mail. As she was walking out, she stumbled over the corner of the thick carpet, which was folded over, and the mail flew from her hands. When she was picking the letters up, a letter addressed in emerald green ink caught her eye. It read:

To Miss Mirianna Potter

Pineside Orphanage, Green Street

Kinton

She was getting a letter? How odd. It was very rare that anyone at Pineside got mail. Mia carefully placed the letter under her jacket beforestanding up and walking back to the orphanage. She was itchig to open the letter, it took all her self control not to take it out and open it then and there. When she finally finished the mile-long walk back to the orphanage she placed the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and raced outside. Once outside, she scurried up the tall oak tree in the backyard. Once she had firmly lodged herself between two branches, she took out the letter. It had no return address, but on the back there was a seal with four animals, an eagle, a lion, a snake, and a badger. She broke the seal and ripped it open, placing the envelope into her pocket. Hands shaking in anticipation, she unfolded the letter.

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Mia re-read the last sentence. "What... my...owl?" she wondered aloud. As if on cue, a large barn owl came flying down and landed on the branch next to the one where she was sitting. Attached to its leg was a quill, ink pot, and a piece of parchment Mia took them and wrote Yes, I will attend, then signed her name in her best handwriting. She reattached it to the owls leg and it flew off. Mia watched it until it became a speck on the horizon. Her eyes drifted to the other piece of paper.

"It must be the supply list," she thought. She unfolded the paper and a small but oddly heavy gold key fell into her hand. She pocketed it and proceeded to the list. There were all kinds of things, some that she could imagine needing, others that she couldn't quite figure out. On the bottom, it told her where she could buy her supplies, how to use her key, where she would get her ticket, and how to get to the train station platform. She finally climbed down and went inside.

HARRYPHARRYPHARRYPHARRYP

The rest of the day was all blurred together, between playing with Buttercup, the orphanage cat, eating lunch on the porch, and playing double dutch with Kinzie and Lopisa. When she got to bed, all she could think about was the letter in her jacket pocket. But just when she began to think that sleep was hopeless, she drifted off into dreams of green owls and cats doing double dutch.

**Please review. I am new to fanfics, so I need ideas.**


	2. A Ride to London

_**I don't own the Hary Potter series. J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**Midnight, August 1, two months after Mia got her letter**_

Mia lay in bed, wide awake. Everyone else, even Ms. Schmidt, who often stayed up late watching televeison and talking to her friends was asleep. After all, who at the orphanage had reason to be awake at 5 o'clock in the morning? Mia quietly got up. She was already fully dressed, except for shoes, that would be too loud. She got her bag, which was already prepared, and tiptoed over to the window. She unlatched it, and, biting her lip because it was common for the window to squeak, slid it open. To her immense relief, there was only one small squeak. Once when it was high enough she slipped through with her bag on her shoulder. Then she jumped. The roof was low, so it wasn't too far, but she was still relieved at the good landing. Without looking back, Mia dashed off into the night. Now all she had of life at the orphanage were a few odds and ends shoved into a bag. In her pocket was her key, letter, list, and some money. Her new life. The bag was her old life. The life in the bag was dead.

_**Kinton Train Station**_

Though the station had a glowing sign that was telling the world that if they wanted to go somewhere, the train was here, Mia hardly noticed it. She was very nervous, and she knew she would be until she was in London. She could feel herself trembling as she went into the station.

" Well, what 'ave we 'ere? Where's your parents?" The ticket man looked down his long nose at her.

"I…I'm going home- back to my parents," Mia stuttered "I was going to a boarding school, but now they want me to go to a public school near them. We live in London. I need a ticket." As she spoke she grew more confident, and was sure that her story was believable. Surely enough, in under two minutes, she had her ticket and was through security. She ran toward the train as fast as she could and boarded. Soon the ride was underway. Just then, she realized how tired she was. Shoulders slumped in exhaustion, she fell asleep.

Two hours later, the train whistle startled her awake. It took her a while, but she eventually remembered where she was and why she was there. Adrenaline surged through her body and she felt as if she could do anything. It was 7'o clock in the morning when she got her first look at London. She wanted to look around, but she had specific directions and would not wish to get lost. Weaving through the crowd of people, she came out in a dingy alley. After taking a few turns, Mia was standing in front of a grimy, unnoticeable pub. There was a broken wooden sign above it, on which she could make out, in very faint, weatherworn letters, The Leaky Cauldron. This was it? The famous Leaky Cauldron? Mia's nose wrinkled in scorn. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. To her great surprise, the inside was squeaky clean and there were a fair amount of people inside. She instantly recognized the man at the bar as Tom from the description on her supply list. Calling her nerves to aid her, she approached him.

"Excuse me…"Mia trailed off. Tom looked up. She started again"Excuse me, but I need to get to Diagon Alley. Could you take me?" Mia asked. Tom gave her a friendly smile and waved her toward a door in the back that she hadn't noticed before. They came out in a small room made out of stone. Taking out a stick that Mia guessed was his wand, Tom tapped five of the stones. They rearranged themselves, forming a gateway into a crowded alley.

**I hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. New Aqquaintances

**Sorry I didn't upload for a while, my computer wasn't working. But here it is. Enjoy! J.K. Rowling owns HP. Not Me.**

"Diagon Alley," Mia breathed. The alley- which was really more like a street- was filled with people and bursting with colorful and exciting shops and street sign in particular caught her eye- the apothecary. After taking in her first view of Diagon Alley, she walked through the gateway. Unfortunately, she was so absorbed with her surroundings that she wasn't watching where she was going. As she turned to look at the apothecary once more, she accidentally bumped into a redhead that was- by her estimate- a year or two older than she was.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He exclaimed. Despite his attitude, Mia guessed she wasn't the one who had set him off. Just then another boy who looked just like him came up behind him.

"Oh, lay off her Fred. She didn't mean to run into you," he said, an grin on his face.

" But she did do it George," the other boy- twin, Mia now realized- pointed out.

" Oh, so what? You've been mad since Mum got you up to come this morning," George said, rolling his eyes and looking exasperated. Then he turned to Mia, mischevious grin returning to his face. "I'm George Weasley, that grump is my brother Fred. What's your name?"

"Mia Potter, pleased to meet you." Mia stuck out her hand and George shook.

"So, what year are you?" Fred asked.

"First,"Mia responded.

It was George who responded, saying, "Our brother Ron is too. I'll show you around."

Pretending to heave a huge sigh, Fred said, "As will I. I suppose no harm came to me. Gringotts first?"

"Of course," George responded. Smiling, Mia talked with the twins as they proceeded to Gringotts. They seemed friendly, and that was what mattered. She wanted to have some friends when she got to Hogwarts.

As she caught sight of Gringotts, her lips parted in awe. She tried to prevent it, but failed. How could anyone prevent themselves? It was huge! How could a building even be this big? Realizing what she must look like, she shut her mouth and firmly clamped her teeth, determined not to do that again. Taking a breath, she walked inside. It took all of her self-control not to do a complete three sixty while looking at the giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but this time she succeeded. Stepping to one of the booths, the twins presented their key, Mia did the same. They were led to a cart and all clambered aboard, Mia somewhat hesitantly. Then they were off. She immediatly felt sick and tightlysqueezed her eyes shut. She was relieved when they stopped. The twins got some money and got back in.

Then they headed toward Mia's vault. They stopped and the goblin what was it- Grincook? Pignook? Oh, _Griphook_- inserted her key. She was astounded to see piles and piles of gold, silver, and copper. Remembering the meager amount in the Weasleys vault, Mia was embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. Then, she had an idea. She got three bags out of her backpack and filled them with gold. One of them she put back into the pack. The other two were presented to Fred and George once they left Gringotts. George looked at the bag in amazement.

"Mate… those are… Galleons….. That's a lot of money," He finally managed.

"Yeah…" Fred trailed off." Are you sure?"

"Positively," Mia said.

Fred smiled and nodded then turned to George. "Owls?" he asked.

George grinned. "Next stop, Magical Menagerie." The shop was very large, but very crowded-but not with people. Almost every inch of the floor was covered in cages or carts with bags of food. Fred and George both got large Tawny owls, but a shiny barn owl caught Mia's eye. After buying food and dishes, they exited the store. After the cramped space inside the shop, Diagon Alley felt nearly empty, though there were more people there than before. After they all got their supplies, the twins led Mia to an old shop. The sign on the door read Ollivanders- Makers of fine wands since- Mia squinted, but she couldn't make out the date

Sitting at the desk inside was an old man with white hair.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. Our friend here needs a wand," George told him pleasantly. Mia tried many wands, but none would work. One in particular gave her a nasty twisting feeling inside. But when she picked up a long one, about 12 inches she felt the opposite. Her heart was filled with peace and joy. She gave it a wave and it emitted red and gold sparks.

"Hmmm….. Willow, 12 inches, phoenix feather core, flexible- nice for charmwork," Mr. Ollivander said, almost to himself. "That will be 10 galleons please."

Mia gave him the gold and they exited the shop. Then she waved goodbye to the twins, who went to find their family. Mia then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been decided that she would stay there until the start of the school year, as there was nowhere else for her. Eyes half closed with exhaustion from being awake all night as well as most of the day (other than her nap on the train), she tumbled into the soft bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**If you read this far, I will assume you like it, so please review. Any ideas for the next sections?**


	4. Hogwarts at last

**Here's the next section. Enjoy! J.K. Rowling owns HP.**

One month later…

Mia yawned and squinted into the sunlight creeping through the branches of the tree outside her window. Term started tomorrow. Her owl, which she had decided to name Nicabarai, or Nicab for short, pecked on the window. She opened it, and he dropped a cream colored envelope into her hand. It was probably her train ticket. Surely enough, the ticket read: PLATFORM 9 ¾ in gold ink. She went downstairs and ate breakfast- delicious oatmeal with juicy berries. At noon, she went over to Tom for her flu powder to get to diagon alley. Then, she headed toward the fireplace.

"Kings Cross!" she yelled, and threw the powder into the fireplace. She came out of the emerald flames into the private sitting room that was specially built for witches and wizards. Following Tom's instructions, she walked through the gateway and got onto the platform. She was rather fond of the old wizard, who had taught her many things, including the fact that she was a metemorphmagus, which meant she could change her appearance at will. He had performed a spell that made her look like she would have if she had stayed as she was when she was first born. It turned out that she had fair skin, long, silky, red hair, fair skin, a spattering of freckles across her cheeks, and bright green eyes. Luckily, most of her clothes matched her hair (she had never really liked pink).

Once she boarded, she found the twins with their friend Lee Jordan, who had just gotten a pet tarantula. She quickly started a conversation about it, which turned into an argument about which one was better- owl or tarantula. Three against one, owl won. The rest of the ride was spent eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and more, and random conversation that somehow always led back to the joke shop that the twins wanted to start. A few times, people dropped in to talk to the twins or Lee, but other than that, they were alone Then there was an outburst of excitement. Hogwarts was only two minutes away. Completely ready, Mia waited with bated breath. Once the train stopped, they were divided. First years went with a large man called Hagrid to the boats, and the others went to the carriages The twins waved, wishing her luck. Mia got into a boat with a girl and two other boys, one of whom she guessed was the twins younger brother, Ron.

"Hi, I'm Mia, what are your names?"

"Ron."

"Harry."

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"You too," Mia responded. Then, turning to Harry, she asked, " You're THE Harry Potter? The boy who lived?"

"Yep, that's me," He responded with a grin that seemed slightly forced. That made sense. Who knew HOW many peple had asked him the very same question lately. Mia sized him up. He was small and very thin, but he looked agile. As for Ron- he looked almost exactly like his brothers.

"You're a Weasley, right?" Mia asked.

"Yup," said Ron. "How'd you know?" He thought back to earlier, when they had met a certain boy named Draco Malfoy.

"No need to ask who you are. Mother told me that all of the Weasleys have red hair, hand-me-down robes, and more children than they can afford." Ron's ears went red at the memory.

"I met your brothers, Fred and George, in Diagon Alley. They mentioned you," Mia responded.

"Oh," replied Ron, relieved at her reason. Mia's next comment was cut off by a gasp from Hermione. They all turned toward her and saw her staring at a huge castle illuminated by millions of candles. All over, first years were looking toward Hogwarts with gasps of awe and admiration.

"It's beautiful," a girl in a canoe next to them breathed.

"That's Lavender Brown," Hermione whispered to the others. " I met her on the train. The people with her are Padma and Parvarti Patil, they're twins."

The quartet walked up the path toward the building with the other first years. Mia caught sight of a boy with gray eyes and white blonde hair. Next to him was a girl that looked just like him. She smiled and waved at Mia. The boy looked in the direction she was waving and scowled.

"Look who it is, Potty ant the Weasel. Who's your new friend?" He asked, sneering.

"How about yours Dracula? Is her name Batty?" Ron returned, equally ferocious. The girl rolled her eyes and pushed her way in front of the boy.

"I'm NOT his friend. I'm his sister, Margret," she said, offering her hand. Hesitantly, Ron shook.

"Your bad luck," he said, nodding toward the boy.

She nodded. "You're telling me. Of all the people, I get stuck with Draco." Draco's scowl deepened and he stormed away. They had reached the hall and were standing outside a giant set of doors. Margret gave a satisfied smile, but then her face went back to the serious expression that it had worn before.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I'm just nervous about the sorting. If I get the house my parents want, I'll be in Slytherin." At this she looked absolutely disgusted. "If I get what I want, my parents will practically disown me for dishonoring the family. After all, who ever heard of a Malfoy that's in Gryffindor?" Ron's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"You want to be in Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a grin. " I guess I just have to wait and see how it plays out." Just then, the doors opened and a lady with gray hair wound into a tight bun came out.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts. I am also deputy headmistress. One of my duties is to bring you into the Great Hall to be sorted. Let us begin, don't tarry. Abbot, Hannah." This continued, going in alphabetical order. Hermione went to Gryffindor. Draco and Margaret went to Slytherin. Margaret caught her eye and shrugged. Harry was placed in Gryffindor and a loud cheer went out from the table. Next, all too soon, it was her turn.


	5. Gryffindor house

Mia slowly approached the stool and put on the worn old hat. To her surprise, she heard a voice. At first, it sounded like mutterings. But the last word was projected over the whole room.

"Hmmm…. another hard one.. Ah, there is a thirst for greatness. A good quality for a Slytherin. You would do well there. But-hmmmm... what's this. I feel something else, strongest of all, stronger yet. Yes the bravery of a GRYFFINDOR!" Mia sighed with relief. Gryffindor. NOT Slytherin. The house's table was cheering. She took off the hat and sat it back on the twins waved her over, so she went to sit by them. They welcomed and congratulated her, then turned to watch the rest of the sorting. They cheered loudly for Ron. When the last person (Blaise Zabini) was sorted (Into Slytherin-), McGonagall took the hat out of the Great Hall and Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. After magically enhancing his voice to be louder- the spell was _Sonorous- _he led them in singing the school song. The words were displayed in the air in a way that looked like they were floating, twisted, ribbons. Everyone sang their favorite toon. Mia, Lee, and the twins were the last people singing, since they were singing along to a very slow funeral march. When they were done, the Headmaster addressed them with a few school rules.

"To the first years, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits, also to someb(here his twinkling eyes turned to Lee and the twins) of our older students. To all, the third floor corridor on the left is strictly off-limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. On that note, crumpets! Éclairs! Crepes!"

Slightly taken aback by this seemingly random addition to the speech, Mia turned to the table. To her surprise, the platters and goblets were now full of food and drink.

"Turkey?" George asked, handing her a dish. She accepted. It was amazing! After a delectable meal, in which Mia had food she had never dreamed of, the house prefects led them to their dormitories. Percy Weasley was the male Gryffindor prefect (the fact of which the twins had griped and groaned about on the train), and it was he who led them up the staircases (which moved!) and down the confusing hallways until they were at a portrait of a fat lady. He said the password and the portrait swung in, revealing the healthy sized common room. There were two staircases. Percy informed them, pompously as ever, that the girls dormitory was on the right and the boys was on the left. Classes would start in a day, tomorrow was for making their way around, seeing that they knew how (and when) to get to classes.

Mia tried to find Hermione, but when she saw her she was talking with a tall girl who had blue eyes and blond hair- much like Mia had had before she found her true identity. So as not to interrupt her conversation, she turned and walked by herself. The dormitory had bunks on either side of the wall, each with a red velvet curtain on all sides. She found an unoccupied bunk and set her trunk on the ground next to it. She changed into her pajamas and folded her clothes- she would wash them later- and folded down the silk sheets. She spent a while talking to Angelina Johnson, whose bunk was next to hers. Angelina explained the game of Quidditch and named the players-She, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnett were chasers, who scored, Oliver Wood was Keeper, who blocked goals, Fred and George Weasley were beaters- they hit bludgers at the other team. The position of seeker seemed very interesting. According to Angelina, it was currently unoccupied. Eventually, they stopped talking and said goodnight. Mia layed down and closed the curtains. Then, she pulled the covers up and laid back. Though she was tired, she had trouble falling asleep after the day's events. Eventually, she dozed off, her mind still full of broomsticks, wands, and excitement for tomorrow.


End file.
